


Что вам снится, мистер Бэннэт?

by delannoie



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Он говорит "ты сделал меня таким", "ты создал меня" и никто кроме них двоих не знает о чем Сайлар говорит на самом деле.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что вам снится, мистер Бэннэт?

  
**Часть I**

*****

После происшествия на Кирби Плаза жизнь Ноа Бэннэта круто изменилась. Перемена сопровождалась все той же унылой картинкой изображавшей дом, где время остановилось.

Они делают вид, что ничего не произошло. Пусть они живут в другом городе, но они по-прежнему ведут тот образ жизни, какой пристало бы любой примерной американской семье. Совместные завтраки и ужины, пустые разговоры "как дела на работе", "как учеба" и про мистера Магглза..

Его жена, которая уверяет, что она в совершенстве умеет притворяться дурой, но Ноа знает, что ей и притворяться не нужно. Его сын, который и до того не блистал интеллектом, а теперь и вовсе ушел в себя после всего произошедшего. И Клер его милая дочурка, которой не привыкать делать вид, что ничего не произошло, что ничего никогда вообще не происходило. Что она никогда не смотрела на него так, как не смотрят на собственного отца и не отпускала двусмысленных замечаний, когда они оставались наедине.

Он убеждал себя что это все подростковое - для каждой девочки первый и идеальный мужчина в жизни это ее отец, но… Но он совершенно отчетливо помнил что это все начало происходить после того как они с Сандрой сказали Клер что она их приемная дочь. Словно сняли последнюю печать на вратах его персонального Ада, в котором он оказывался, оставаясь наедине с дочерью. Запах ее духов, смешанный с едва уловимым ароматом ее кожи, вызывающий сладкое головокружение... Его маленькая грязная тайна, которую с такой легкостью распознал Сайлар.

Вернуться ко всему этому с четким осознанием того, что не будет такой отдушины как звонок с работы с извещением об очередной командировке... Ноа Бэннэт ни кому не пожелал бы такой изощренной пытки. Его амбиции скручены и завязаны в один тугой узел, его характер агента с 20-летним стажем дает о себе знать. Это утомительно изображать из себя мистера Батлера – тупого обывателя, которому пристало бы с удовольствием прикладываться с поцелуем к филейной части своего кретина-начальника, чтобы тот его не ругал. Как бы не так. Ноа Бэннэт был не таким человеком. Ну, подумаешь, он чуть не сломал этому чертову "работнику месяца" палец... Тот сам нарвался.  
Самоконтроль. Чертов самоконтроль давал трещины.

***

Его компаньон в борьбе с Компанией был идиотом. Полным абсолютным идиотом, ничуть не похожим, на слабого но чертовски умного и талантливого Гэбриэла. Доктор Суреш, выполнял инструкции, но он не мог обойтись без дурацких вопросов морали, этики и страха за собственную шкуру.  
Мохиндер спорит, пытается доказать что-то, по сотому разу переспрашивает, пытается перестраховаться. Это выводит из себя. Бэннэт вырвался из дома, из своего персонального Ада не для того чтобы проторчать целый день на какой-то богом забытой автостоянке на окраине Коста-Верде с этим непробиваемо тупым кретином! Эта встреча явно была не самой лучшей идеей.  
Но вернуться домой сейчас, когда Сандры еще нет, а Клер уже вернулась и сейчас наверняка сидит на диване в гостиной, сложив свои красивые стройные ножки на журнальный столик, и читает какую-нибудь книгу или смотрит телевизор и ждет, когда ее любимый папа вернется домой...  
Картина, включавшая в себя стройные ножки дочери, ярким пятном стояла перед глазами и против его воли дополнялась другими подробностями кроме книги и становилась все более откровенной. Калифорнийское солнце жарило немилосердно и 5 часов проведенных фактически впустую на сумасшедшей жаре сделали Ноа очень раздражительным. Ему казалось, что в тени бара расположенного рядом с заправкой он видит фигуру человека. Бэннэт моргает и видение исчезает. Что это? Мираж, усталость или тепловой удар?  
\- Хватит пороть чушь!  
Он не выдерживает и грубо перебивает Суреша.  
И как только ему в голову пришла бредовая идея, что из Мохиндера выйдет подходящий помощник? Как может сейчас он хоть кому-то доверять?! Суреш затравленно смотрит на него, испуганный неожиданной вспышкой гнева. От этого взгляда Бэннэту становится противно. Гэбриэл Грей не смотрел так никогда. Даже на грани истерики его взгляд был другим. В его темных глазах были гнев, отчаяние, боль в них была сама жизнь. Бэннэт злится, не совсем понимая, какого черта он вспоминает сейчас именно Гэбриэла, но темный взгляд бывшего часовщика четко всплыл в его памяти, когда он не увидел в глазах Суреша ничего кроме страха и готовности сделать все, лишь бы сохранить жизнь.  
"Хочет быть жертвой? Он ей станет..." – мелькает безумная мысль в его голове.  
Он не обращает внимания на протесты Суреша, когда разворачивает его лицом к стене. Отчаянные попытки Мохиндера вырваться прекращаются, когда дуло пистолета упирается ему между лопаток и Бэннэт тихим злым шепотом приказывает не сопротивляться.  
Он расстегивает ремень, сдергивает с него штаны, расстегивает собственные брюки..  
Здесь никого нет. Эта заправочная станция давно заброшена, окна бывшего бара заколочены. Никто не услышит криков, никто не остановит того, что происходит....  
Это не секс, это такое же механическое действие как если бы он заполнял очередной отчет по наизусть заученному за 20 лет образцу. Это не приносит никакого удовольствия. Суреш сдавлено всхлипывает, царапая ногтями штукатурку стены.  
Бэннэт поворачивает голову, чтобы не видеть эту жалкую картину, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься и расслабиться и он вновь видит человека, на этот раз не силуэт, он совершенно отчетливо видит знакомые черты: растрепанные черные волосы, трехдневная щетина, и безумная усмешка. Сайлар стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене рядом с одним из заколоченных окон этого забытого Богом заведения, и, казалось, с нескрываемым интересом наблюдает за ними. Бэннэт никак не может кончить и его демон-мучитель смеется...

****

...Ноа просыпается в холодном поту. Ему кажется, он до сих пор чувствует свои пальцы на шее Суреша, и совершенно отчетливо видит синяки на его запястьях, сбытые в попытках вырваться костяшки пальцев и слышит, совершенно отчетливо слышит смех Сайлара, разносящийся в сухом раскаленном воздухе над заправкой.  
Это был всего лишь кошмар. Холодный душ приведет его в чувство. Его самоконтроль не просто дал трещину он расползался по швам. Слишком отчетливо он запомнил эту тягучую изматывающую болезненную атмосферу, царившую в его сне: упрямство Суреша и отчетливое осознание того, что ничего не получится, что этому человеку нельзя доверять, что он подведет, предаст, что верить нельзя никому.  
Верить нельзя никому, но Бэннэт не справится с задуманным один. Хорошо, что Гаитянин приедет через несколько дней...

  
**Часть II**

***  


Все произошло стремительно и быстро Ноа Бэннэт точно не понял как, но он попался в ловушку запутавшись в собственных интригах. Его поймали и заперли.  
Это могло бы прозвучать цинично и парадоксально, но смерь от пули Мохиндера и воскрешение при помощи крови Клер подействовала на него отрезвляюще. Нервное напряжение последних нескольких месяцев привело его к паранойе и чуть не стоило крушения всех планов.  
Сейчас он арестант, но он нужен Компании. Как ни крути - он их лучший агент и Боб Бишоп прекрасно это знает. Пройдет не так много времени, прежде чем его снова отправят на очередное задание....

****

Гостиничный номер в котором он остановился на этот раз еще меньше чем обычно. Душная комнатушка с минимумом мебели, к счастью, довольно чистая. Желтые занавески с блеклым зеленым узором обои с каким-то невнятным бежевым рисунком, на полу линолеум с каким-то полосками складывавшимися в причудливые геометрическими фигуры и небольшой коврик возле кровати неопределенного цвета; ранее, вероятно, красный, он потемнел от времени и создавал неприятное впечатление, напоминая пятно засохшей крови. Все это нагоняло тоску. Это была самая настоящая дыра в заднице мира, но, ему модно считать повезло, что в этом городишке в американской глубинке нашлась хоть такая дешевая гостиница. Впрочем, Бэннэту было плевать. Главное, что здесь есть кровать, а внизу в баре есть телефон, но важнее было то, что его, наконец, отправили на задание. Его новый напарник, назначенный Компанией, должен был приехать завтра и привезти еще часть документов по делу, которым им предстояло заняться.  
Бэннэт как раз достал из портфеля папку с файлом того "особенного" за которым они должны будут наблюдать, когда в дверь постучали. Он ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но только не собственную дочь.  
\- Клер?! - только и смог вымолвить он, онемев от изумления.  
\- Я твой новый напарник. И прежде чем ты устроишь скандал и попытаешься отправить меня домой, я должна сказать тебе, что я сама пошла к мистеру Бишопу и решила стать агентом.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, как это опасно ты хоть понимаешь, на что мне пришлось пойти, чтобы ты и мама?!..  
Его дочь вплотную приблизилась к нему и ее пальцы легли на его губы.  
\- Тс-с... Не говори, что не понимаешь, почему я сделала это, почему поехала за тобой. Хватит притворства "папа".  
Она словно специально делает акцент на последнем слове, и смотрит ему в глаза снизу вверх предельно серьезно. Он разом вспоминает все те моменты, когда они оставались наедине. Все взгляды, все свои самые непристойные теории и фантазии.  
\- Клер…  
\- Поцелуй меня, - требовательно шепчет она. - Столько лет... Я уже устала ждать.  
Это было у него в последний раз... Черт, он уже и сам не помнит когда. С его вечной занятостью на работе на личную жизнь совершенно не оставалось времени. Впрочем, секс не входил в число пунктов первой необходимости в его списке дел, который он составлял ежедневно.  
Тонкие руки "дочери" обвивают его шею он обнимает ее за талию. Голова идет кругом, его самоконтроль, его прочная броня которую он с таким трудом восстановил за месяцы, проведенные в камере Компании, рассыпается, словно карточный домик.  
Ноа целует Клер, нежно, и страстно одновременно. Он прижимает ее к себе крепко, боясь отпустить. Ему кажется, что стоит ему разжать объятья, как она исчезнет, ускользнет.  
Он слишком долго сдерживался, слишком долго себя контролировал. Шторм чувств, которым он годами не давал выхода накрывает его удушающей волной, он почти совершенно не контролирует свои действия. Одежда падает на пол, они оказываются в постели.  
Ласки, смесь томительной нежности и безумия с легким оттенком стыда. Поцелуи с терпким привкусом запрета. Тонкие пальцы его дочери сминают простыни, одеяло соскальзывает на пол…  
За желтыми занавесками с блеклым зеленым узором горят фонари чужого городка, крохотного городка в котором их никто не знает и никто не осудит.  
Клер сладко стонет... и смеется...  
Глаза Ноа расширяются от ужаса, когда он понимает, что это существо в постели с ним не его дочь, но он уже не может остановиться. Он сжимает тонкие запястья так сильно, что будь он наделен сверх человеческой силой он бы сломал хрупкие кости.  
\- Кто ты?! - шипит он отчаянно.  
\- Мне больно…  
\- Кто ты?! - рычит он, грубо вбиваясь в распростертое под ним тело.  
\- Догадайся... Ноа...  
Иллюзия спадает, гримаса боли и отчаяния сменяется ухмылкой такой знакомой.  
\- Я убью тебя. Клянусь я убью тебя, ублюдок, рычит Бэннэт.  
Сайлар хрипло смеется, выгибаясь под ним.  
Ноа в бешенстве, но не может остановиться, и от этой неожиданной подмены только заводится еще сильнее. Он буквально втрахивает Сайлара в кровать, жестоко и беспощадно. Тот прикусывает губы, шипит от боли, но этот взгляд, безумный взгляд его темных глаз полон похоти и желания. Маньяк совершенно откровенно ловит извращенный кайф от происходящего.  
Ненависть и желание захлестывают разум Бэннэта горячей жгучей волной. Он ненавидит Сайлара. Этого демона, исторгнутого из недр Преисподней. Демона, которого он сам вызвал, и который теперь будет вечно терзать его измученную душу.  
На простынях кровь, но Бэннэту плевать он больше не может это выносить и вцепляется Сайлару в глотку обеими руками.  
Маньяк хрипит под ним, задыхаясь. Несколько безумных толчков и Бэннэт кончает, наваливаясь на Сайлара всем телом. Раздается неприятный хруст сломанной шеи…  
Тяжело дыша, агент сползает с бездыханного тела своего давнего врага. Его трясет от отвращения и ненависти.  
Он поводит ладонью по лицу, ожесточенно трет виски пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, закрывает глаза..

****

…Он закрывает глаза и просыпается. Все те же обои с невнятным бежевым рисунком, все те же занавески. Клер мирно спит рядом. По крайней мере какая-то часть его безумного сна оказалась правдой. Он еще не знает хорошо это или плохо, но вздыхает с почти облегчением и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать спящую Клер. Прикасаясь к ней Ноа понимает, что она холодна и кожа ее мертвенно бледна... ее шея сломана и регенерация не действует.  
Немой вскрик ужаса вырывается у него из груди.  
Негромкий смешок раздается у него за спиной.  
\- Что же ты натворил, Ноа, - слышит он укоризненные нотки в издевательском тоне Сайлара.  
Маньяк сидит на краю кровати.  
\- Тс-с-с! - Сайлар прижимает палец к губам Бэннэта, прежде чем тот успевает что-то сказать и Ноа понимает, что потерял дар речи.  
\- Это будет нашей маленькой тайной, - говорит Сайлар вкрадчивым шепотом.

Ноа Бэннэт просыпается в камере Компани и понимает что это новое задание было не более чем кошмарным сном. Он по-прежнему пленник и нехорошее предчувствие еще долго не отпускает его.

  
**Часть III  
**  
***

Через несколько дней Сайлар заявился на 5-й уровень поживиться способностями.  
Его ухмылка, кажется, стала еще шире и наглее с тех пор как Бэннэт видел его в последний раз.  
\- Соскучился по мне, Ноа?  
Он заявился сюда, неуязвимый, при новой способности.  
Клер... Он добрался до нее. И Ноа понимает, что значил его сон….

****

Мало того, что ему не удалось прикончить этого психа, Анжела Петрелли решила попытаться управлять этим монстром, да еще и подсунула его Бэннэту в качестве напарника. Тот был в бешенстве, он рассчитывал, что просто с помощью кого-нибудь из агентов прикончит Сайлара потихоньку или отправит на опасное здание одного. Но теперь этот псих был под его личной ответственностью. Анжела Петрелли знала как уберечь свои "вложения".  
Впрочем, возможность вернуться наконец к работе волновала Бэннэта гораздо больше чем интрига, которую решила закрутить семья Петрелли. Но временному спокойствию быстро пришел конец. Что-то было не так с Сайларом. Он не вел себя как псих и маньяк. Скорее он снова был похож на того Гэбриэла каким Ноа узнал его впервые: любопытным, но очень одиноким и больным ребенком отчаянно нуждавшемся во внимании. Он вел себя так словно и правда хотел исправиться...  
И Бэннэта бесила такая перемена  
"Дай мне повод, только один повод" - думал он, а Сайлар с видом оскорбленной невинности вешал ему на уши лапшу о том, что пытается перевоспитаться, и права хочет измениться. Бэннэт кивал, снисходительно улыбаясь.  
Первый случай не заставил ждать долго. Бэннэт знал, что Гэбриэл не сможет долго сдерживать свою безумную суб-личность  
Он убил. Прямо на глазах у Ноа. Словно специально демонстрируя себя, глядя не столько на жертву сколько на своего напарника находившегося за стеклом. Бэннэта передернуло от отвращения, но он не мог отвернуться и не смотреть, загипнотизированный этим безумным взглядом темных глаз. Напоминавшим ему тот взгляд из кошмара виденного им в камере...  
...А после он снова был Гэбриэлом.. который каялся в содеянном и готов был печально твердить «Ты был прав. Я неисправим…»  
Этот ублюдок Сайлар играл с ним. Бэннэт не сомневался.

***

Он говорит "ты сделал меня таким", "ты создал меня" и никто кроме них двоих не знает о чем говорит Сайлар на самом деле. Никто кроме них двоих не понимает всех этих взглядов и усмешек.

Ноа Бэннэт не раз проклинал тот день, когда ему впервые пришла в голову гениальная идея использовать Гэбриэла Грея в своих целях, превратить этого слабого и несчастного юношу в идеальное оружие, но он точно помнит что его вера в Компанию пошатнулась, когда его напарник Человек невидимка погиб от его же выстрела. Он был идеальным агентом и он исполнил приказ, как бы тяжело это ни было, но после смерти Клода он твердо решил, что однажды, когда в его распоряжении будет достаточно информации, а в его руках будет достаточно власти, он найдет себе подходящих сообщников и разрушит всю эту организацию до основания.

И информация сама пришла к нему в руки. Работая с засекреченными файлами Бэннэт однажды нашел то чего по всей видимости находить был не должен. Архив будущего. Это были, данные по исследованиям разнообразных вариантов, просчитывание которых в свое время привело к созданию плана Лидермана-Петрелли.

Несколько десятков наиболее возможных вариантов. Данные, картины, комиксы, записи исследований, записи о снах и видениях, личные дневники. О существовании этих архивов знала только Анжела, но безупречная работа Бэннэта не вызывала у нее подозрений, а кроме нее не осталось в живых никого, кто знал о тех пыльных коробках которые Ноа Бэннэт обаружил 6 лет назад. Благодаря им ему удалось выбрать оптимальный вариант. Единственное чего он не учел в своем плане - это то, что его "инструмент" для достижения цели станет его любовником.

Он помнит, как впервые нашел его. Как успокаивающе обнимал, позволяя плакать на своем плече, как убеждал, что его способность восхитительна, и сам он восхитителен. Он помнит, как постепенно день за днем часовщик доверял ему все больше. И как доверчиво словно ребенок, слушал рассказы о людях Компании, которые только и ждут, чтобы разрушить жизнь Гэбриэла и они это попытаются сделать однажды...  
Когда момент наступил, Ноа совершенно не рассчитывал, что ему в напарники дадут эту пустоголовую психически неуравновешенную блондинку. И, конечно же, он не рассчитывал, что Гэбриэл, ЕГО Гэбриэл, не смотря на предупреждение, влюбится в нее.  
Ноа Бэннэт прекрасно помнит, как злился, сжимая кулаки, и до крови вонзал ногти в ладони, наблюдая за милым общением сладкой парочки. Тогда Гэбриэл был всего лишь его подопечным, но никак не любовником.  
После убийства, пока эта глупая девчушка заперлась в номере и ревела, как последняя истеричка он поймал Гэбриэла в нескольких кварталах от дома и привел на съемную квартиру, где остановился на период задания, силой затащил его в душ, бил по лицу, чтобы привести в чувство, но Грэй не переставал твердить:  
"Это ты во всем виноват, Ноа, только ты... Я мог бы сам справиться. Мог бы остановиться, но ты все испортил, ты и твои слова о том какой я особенный!"  
Бэннэт не знал, что делать, понимая, что тот, кто должен был принадлежать ему, сейчас сожалеет о потере другой. И он злился на Гэбриэла за то, что тот вел себя как размазня из-за девчонки, злился на себя за то, что не смог удержать контроль над своим подопытным.. но еще более его злило то чувство, которое вызывал в нем Гэбриэл, который в отчаянии, провоцировал его на грубость. И взгляд этих темных глаз, больной отчаянный взгляд, который будет преследовать Ноа во сне и наяву, месяцы спустя.  
Он находит единственно верное решение, единственно верный способ показать зарвавшему юнцу, кто здесь главный.  
Гэбриэл плакал и стонал под ним, а после лежал, положив голову на плечо Бэннэта, и смотрел на него таким болезненно-влюбленным взглядом, что тот понимал - этот юноша всецело в его власти.  
\- Я правда должен стать таким? Стать.. чудовищем... для тебя? - спрашивает он переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Бэннэта.  
\- Ты мой, - мягко говорит Бэннэт. - И ты должен слушать меня...  
Юноша странно улыбается в ответ:  
\- Что ж, если это то чего ты хочешь.  
И Бэннэту кажется, словно на какие-то несколько секунд кто-то совершенно другой занял место Грэя. Он отчетливо помнит как впервые заметил этот безумный взгляд в глазах своего любовника, как однажды пришел к нему и застал пишущим на стене слова "я согрешил" собственной кровью. и понял, что связался с Дьяволом во плоти…  
Собирать способности под чутким руководством Бэннэта, действовать по плану - как бы не так! В манипулятивную игру Бэннэта вмешался третий неожиданный игрок, поведение которого предсказать было невозможно, но жил этот игрок в голове у Гэбриэла.

Он перешел границу, когда отправился за способностью Клер. Словно бросил Бэннэту вызов. А тот с наслаждением пользовался его старым именем, с интересом наблюдая, какую бурную реакцию это вызывает. Как отчаянно этот безумец бьется в стекло и кричит  
_"Мое имя Сайлар!"_  
И никто кроме них двоих не понимает, какую силу имело когда-то одно только имя _"Гэбриэл"_ , и как бессовестно и умело Бэннэт пользовался своей властью, воплощая в жизнь свои самые грязные фантазии, и заставляя Гэбриэла убивать себе подобных, чтобы обычным людям спокойней спалось по ночам.  
Еще немного и Бэннэт выучил бы из него первоклассного агента, своего личного агента, но тот оказался не так глуп и понял, что Бэннэт им манипулирует ради собственных целей и к чувствам это имеет довольно слабое отношение. Грэй сорвался с крючка, скрывшись за выдуманной личностью.  
Он бился в стекло, и каждое слово Сайлара сочилось ненавистью, обидой и желанием отомстить за то, что с ним сделал Бэннэт. А тот, в свою очередь, не мог сдержать невольное восхищение тем, в кого вырос тот слабый инфантильный юноша, каким он встретился Бэннэту впервые. Если бы только он мог контролировать это чудовище, если бы он только был способен понять, что заставляет того тикать...  
Он так увлекся, что не заметил, как сам оказался по ту сторону стекла и теперь уже Сайлар самодовольно усмехался ему с той стороны, а он разбивал руки в кровь, пытаясь вырваться из камеры...

То, что произошло после, стало частью любопытной истории, закончившейся фейерверком в ночном небе над Кирби Плаза, если конечно фейерверк подходящее сравнение для атомного взрыва, который мог бы уничтожить половину Нью-Йорка.  
Он был мертв. Хиро Накамура завершил эту историю так, как мог завершить ее только настоящий герой. Злодей повержен. Сказке конец...

***

В какой-то момент Бэннэту показалось, что все рухнуло, что чертовы архивы, на изучение которых он потратил годы, оказались совершенно бесполезны. Его "ручной монстр" вышел из-под контроля, а последующее сотрудничество с Мохиндером закончилось оглушительным провалом.  
Придумывая свой грандиозный план разрушения Компании, он был готов к тому, что может потерпеть неудачу. По тайникам припрятаны документы. Все предусмотрено и продумано до мелочей. Но неудача имела горький привкус, и сопровождалась безумными снами, в которых Сайлар неотступно преследовал его.  
Он чувствовал, что это чудовище созданное им самим не погибло просто так, он знал, что Сайлар жив. Он пытался ненавидеть его, но это привело лишь к тому, что с каждым днем он становился все более одержим идеей вновь с ним увидеться. Эта болезненная смесь ненависти и желания выводила его из себя.

Когда их назначили напарниками, Бэннэт совершенно четко осознал, что Сайлар с ним играет, и это, с одной стороны, взбесило его, с другой – подсказало, что еще не все потеряно. Но он уже, настолько погряз в собственных желаниях, что не знал, чего хочет: поиметь Сайлара на заднем сидении служебной машины, а после продолжить в номере какой-нибудь гостиницы, или вернуть контроль над ним как над полезным "инструментом". С какой-то стороны это было взаимосвязано, но Салар явно видел это иначе. Он чувствовал желание Бэннэта и знал, что эмоции это слабое место агента.

Маньяк дразнил его, устроил ему целое шоу с этой глупой блондинкой, только чтобы после убить ее, утонченно отомстив за ее обман год назад. А после ее смерти Сайлар заявился к Бэннэту, прижал его к стене и, насмешливо улыбаясь, заявил, что соскучился и Ноа понял что его "ручной монстр" вернулся "домой". Он так и не понял, кто из них кого приручил, но, кажется, это было уже не важно. Сайлар вернулся, чтобы помочь ему разыграть запланированный сценарий, и не только за этим...

****

Осторожно ступая, Бэннэт передвигался по бывшему месту своей работы. В конце темного коридора неясно мигала лампа, покореженная телекинезом. Она явно висела на одном проводке.  
\- Бу! - Сайлар шагнул на него из тени.  
Ружье вылетело из рук Бэннэта, подхваченное телекинетической волной. Маньяк прижал его к стене.  
\- Почему так долго? - усмехнулся Сайлар. - Охранники закончились, особенные, которых ты мне выделил не интересные...  
\- Мы должны действовать по плану, - спокойно отозвался Бэннэт.  
\- Да-да, но прежде...  
Сайлар потянулся к нему и жадно его поцеловал. Бэннэт с трудом удержался от того чтобы не развернуть его лицом к стене и не трахнуть прямо здесь и сейчас посреди пустынного коридора и плевать, если их кто-то заметит.  
Все шло по плану. Исследования из тайных архивов оказались удивительно полезны. Семья Петрелли как всегда запуталась в сетях собственных же интриг и поплатилась.  
Компании пришел конец. Здание "Приматек" красиво догорало на фоне темнеющего синего ночного неба. Результаты 30 лет работы медленно но верно обращались в прах, (разумеется, за исключением личных архивов Бэннэта). Через несколько месяцев младший сенатор от штата Нью-Йорк Нэйтан Петрелли заварит кашу, не сумев составить четкий план на счет особенных. Бэннэт будет тут как тут, чтобы ему помочь. Жена, узнав о том, чем занимается Ноа, бесспорно выставит его из дома и он сможет спокойно продолжать аккуратно направлять молодого сенатора и аккуратно перетянуть на себя фактически все руководство операцией. При удачном исходе выборов через 4 года он станет "серым кардиналом" при власти в Белом Доме.  
Про маньяка с именем Сайлар больше никто никогда не услышит. Все будут думать, что он погиб в пожаре с осколком стекла в затылке, кто-то будет рассказывать легенду о том, как он отправился на поиски своей настоящей семьи. И только Ноа Бэннэт будет знать, к кому он возвращается каждый вечер..  
  


End file.
